vive_la_communefandomcom-20200223-history
French Communes
The French Communes, or the Federation of French Communes, is a country of Western Europe. French Communes are bordering 9 countries, wich are Belgium, Luxemburg, Rhineland, German Republic, Switzerland, Spain and their puppets states of Piedmont, Andorre and Monaco.France extends from the Channel and the Nord Sea to the Mediterranean, and from Germany to the Atlantic Ocean. Capital of France is Paris and the biggest metropilitan areas are Strasbourg, Marseille, Lyon and Bordeaux. As the first communist country in the world, France lead the Second International, which include pretty much all of the communist/socialist/anarchist organisations and partis in the world. The french army is the best in the world. France, as a federal prople's democraty, is ruled by an assembly, wich elect a head of the state. The french commune are self ruled with their own assembly, but follow the directive of the Federal Government of Paris. History same as in reality until 1870 The Franco-German War and the Revolution In 1870, the franco-prussian war broke out (same reasons as in reality). The french high command believe that the germans were weak and unorganized, so they attacked southern german state to prevent Germany to unite and prussian troups to march throught Alsace. But it went terribly wrong, and te Southern state joined the North-German Federation, uniting Germany. after a lot of others strategics misstakes such as the Sarrland offensive, french army was annilhated and french people exhausted. The King Napoleon the III signed a peace treaty with Germnay, but the French workers rised up in Paris during the French Communes. People were revolting all arround the country, and the loyalist army and the King were forced to left to Algeria. The Federaion of French Communes was proclaimed on January, 21 1872, nowaday a public holiday in France. World War I Second Franco-German War French Communes did not intervened in the first years of the War because of communist's pacifist ideas. A great debate occured, and a plebiscite on the question happened, in wich one the "yes" was chosen by 52% of the frenchs. The Federation attacked Germany as the Kaiser's troops were struggling in Russia. the war was easy since the German army were outnumber by far on the french border (100k german v 1M french). The treaty of Sarrebruck gave back Alsace and Lorraine to France, and federal troops occupied Rhineland territories. French Intervention In the Great European War On June, 6th 1917, After the Paris Rassemblement, the French Communes intervened in the Great European War by invading italian Piedmont. This invasion was supported by Italian commies but a lot of french politicians disagreed with the Federal Government, calling it "an Imperialist and bourgeois attack, for sure un-communist". The french offensive progessed quickly since it was supported by Italian Natcom militias. In June, 18th, 12 days after the begining of the french invasion, British prime minister David Lloyd George and French President Ludovic-Oscar Frossard met each others at the Lyon meeting to discuss the condition of French intervention, and a Wartime-mutual-assisstance Treaty. The Piedmont offensive took an end in November, 11th 1917 and the Piedmont's Communes (French's puppet state) were created one mounth later during he Treaty of Rome on the December, 13th. Map of the Commune of France and its allies in 1930